Grasping Darkness
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She was different. She knew that. Emily took her in, but she is made to go to the Cullen's so they can help her. But it seems she doesn't like vampires, she fears them form her time with them before her changing. How can they deal with a vampire who is more connected with wolves then her own kind?


_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Book/Movie: Inuyasha/Twilight**_

_**Pairing: Kagome/? Either Carlisle or Edward or a fellow wolf? (You have this chapter and next chapter to vote! SO review and tell me!)**_

_**Summery: She was different. She knew that. Emily took her in, but she is made to go to the Cullen's so they can help her. But it seems she doesn't like vampires, she fears them form her time with them before her changing. How can they deal with a vampire who is more connected with wolves then her own kind?**_

_**x-X-x**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**x-X-x**_

Kagome didn't know where she was, she didn't remember much. She remembered the vampire that made her into a monster. She remembered the pain and fire.

And she remembered the treatment she received before he, the vampire, did to her before changing her. He did it for his sick entertainment.

Her red eyes burned with hate, she hated vampires.

She hated herself.

And most of all she wanted death.

Taking a breath in she leaned against the wooden house she found while wondering the forest, she was hungry but she didn't want to kill humans?

Could she eat human food? Kagome glanced at the house, maybe she could steal some human food and see if she could eat it.

It was worth a try. If not the worst was throwing it back up or spiting it out. Nothing that bad, it was better then killing an innocent person.

She looked around her and didn't hear anything. She knew there was one person inside, but if she was careful she could avoid them. Standing up Kagome took a deep breath, and moved towards the window. She hoped luck was on her side.

A small smile graced her lips as she pushed up on the window and it was unlocked.

Luck was on her side!

Opening the window slowly so she wouldn't make much noise she pushed it up as far as she could. Kagome looked both ways and listened to make sure the person in the house wasn't in the room before jumping in.

She gave a sigh of relief, and slowly shut the window, just in-case while she is out of the room, the resident of the house comes into the room.

Kagome softly cheeped threw the house, she heard a female voice humming and tried to stay away from it. She didn't want to get caught. She needed to see if she could survive without blood.

She**HAD**to find out!

She refused to kill! She was already_ monster _enough...

_**Monster...**_

Kagome shook her head, shaking herself from her depressing thoughts. She peeked around the corner and saw no one so she moved quickly.

Kagoem yelped when she saw a figure move around the corner the same moment she did. The woman's eyes widened and screamed.

Kagome shuffled back so she was in the corner of the room, and gave a soft whimper out.

"I"m sorry!" Kagome yelped, backing away from the woman who was now stairing at her in shock. Kagome moved into the corner, she may be a vampire but she was a helpless one.

She looked at the woman, with pleading eyes.

"Vampire" the woman whispered, in a confused voice. Kagome shut up, reading to make a break for it, before the woman yelled out for her.

"Wait!" Kagome turned and looked at the woman, fear in her eyes as the woman continued to look at her in confusion, "Why didn't you kill me? That is what you are here for isn't it?"

"Kill you?" Kagome whispered in shock, and quickly shook her head. Her venom tears leaking out of her eyes, "NO!"

The woman frowned, "Then what are you here for?" This was more muttered to herself than at Kagome, but Kagome decided to answer hoping that maybe if she did she would escape faster.

"I came to ….steal some food." Kagome muttered lamely. The woman was looking at her weirdly, her lips in a thin line but said nothing for a few minutes.

"food..." She questioned, skeptically, "Human food?"

Nodding to the woman, she slowly made her way towards the door but stopped when the woman gestured to the table, "Come then, if that is what you're after."

Kagome looked at the woman stunned, but followed none the less, "Thank you...um?"

"Emily" was the simple reply, as Kagome sat down cautiously at the table. It was as if she was afraid of the table was going to bite her.

Emily watched her as she slowly got got some food out of the fridge and heated it up quickly. The two were silent during the process. After five minutes, a plate of food was sat in-front of Kagome.

"Thank you. I'm Kagome... " she whispered, taking the fork that was offered to her. She scooped up some of the potatoes on the plate and took a deep breath before putting it in her mouth.

Flavors invaded he mouth.

It tasked good!

"Thank god!" Kagome whispered, softly. Emily looked at her clearly wanting her to clarify.

Blushing Kagome looked down at her plate, "I didn't know if human food would taste good or not...but it does...which means I don't have to kill humans..."

When the woman heard this she was clearly surprised, "You mean the food tastes good to you?" Nodding to Emily, she gave a small smile.

"That's good then." Emily whispered, "You haven't been a vampire long...have you?"

Kagome shook her head, hears falling from her eyes, she hadn't been a vampire for long. It wasn't like she chose this life.

Before Kagome knew it she was in the woman's embrace, "How old are you Kagome?" Her voice was soft and soothing, like a mother. This only brought more tears to her eyes, as Emily directed her to the loveseat not far away from the kitchen.

"Fifteen." She whimpered as she clinged to Emily. The woman gave a soft sigh, and gently brushed her hair from her face. Emily knew she should be holding a vampire like this. Kagome had her head in Emily's lap her face in her stomach as a child could be found doing to one's mother.

"shhh now." Emily whispered, trying to sooth Kagome's crying. Kagome closed her eyes as she listened to Emily hum a tune she wasn't failure with. Neither knowing that in a few minutes there would be an angry wolf in the house.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Here is the first chapter! This is an idea I have had for awhile, I doooo hope everyone likes it! Lol as you can tell kagome isn't the normal vampire...but then when is she?**_

_**Also if you want to know and keep track of my updating schedule I have a facebook link for my fanfic account. Yes a fanfic facebook account. And I have a twitter account too.**_


End file.
